


兜合わせ (Q1 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ku & Cookie (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	兜合わせ (Q1 2014)

Yamada tries to brush the fluffy thing from the side of his face.

But the moment he removes his hand, the licking on his earlobe comes back.

He is pretty sure he has closed his door before he went to bed the night before.

So how did Ku and/or Cookie get into his room?

 

Hold on.

 

He moves out of his parents’ house two weeks ago.

Ku and Cookie are both staying with his parents for now because he doesn’t have time to take care of the two little-things even though he misses them massively.

 

At that thought, he suddenly sits up and turns his head to look at his bed. The cover pools round his waist. 

 

Yuto.

 

He had forgotten about Yuto.

Yuto who helped him unpack all the boxes the day before (with the rest of JUMP of course) and stayed the night (and just because he is an adult, doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe in monsters under his bed and god knows what's lingering in the flat when he has never slept here before).

Yuto who is currently lying on his side half naked, his head supported by his hand and looking at him with a smirk on his face.

His collarbones look absolutely delicious.

Yuto runs a finger down Yamada’s back, from the top of his neck to his waistband of his boxers which sends a shiver down Yamada’s spine.

 

“What are you doing?” Yamada asks, falling back onto the bed next to Yuto.

 

The moment he was on the bed again, Yuto snuggles close to his side, sticks his tongue out and starts licking on Yamada’s earlobe again. This time he doesn’t even try to remove Yuto - once he has makes up his mind on doing something, he will carry on until he succeed.

 

“At least tell me what you are doing?” Yamada asks.

“Well...” Yuto whispers close to Yamada’s ear. “Apparently it’s very sensual when you gently lick and then suck on the ear. I thought I’d give it a go.”

 

Next thing he knows, Yuto was licking the shell of his ear.

Yamada suddenly feels weak at the knees, and he is so glad he is lying down.

He tries to suppress the moan that is bubbling from his throat, but when Yuto start gently sucking, the moan escapes from his mouth.

 

“Ryosuke... You sound so sexy.” Yuto whispers into his ear, breaths sudden on his ear sends shivers down his spine. Yamada reaches out and tangles one of his hands into Yuto’s hair.

“Yu...to...” Yamada moans, Yuto rolls on top of Yamada before wanting to attach his lips onto his. Yamada covers his mouth really quickly with his hands. Yuto looks at him, his eyebrow raised. “Morning breath.”

 

Yuto laughs.

 

“You are so adorable.” Yuto smiles, gently kissing Yamada’s forehead. “I don’t care if you don’t.”

 

Yamada slowly removes his hand from his mouth, and as Yuto is about to move forward to kiss him again, Yamada presses his palm on Yuto’s chest and shakes his head.

 

“Fine.” Yuto pouts and settles for another kiss on his forehead, then starts to attack Yamada’s ear again. His hand is still in Yuto’s hair and he pulls gently which prompts a moan from Yuto. “I am taking care of you Yama-Chan, please don’t disturb me.”

“I want you to feel good too.” Yamada answers and rolls his hips against Yuto’s and tucks on his hair again.

“I will eat you up completely.” Yuto whispers into his ear before gently blowing on his ear shell.

“Help yourself...” Yamada turns his head enough to press a kiss on the corner of Yuto’s lips. Yamada wraps his arms round Yuto’s neck and his legs round his waist, wanting go flip the two of them over.

 

But his foot gets tangled in the covers and he loses his balance, nearly tumbling off the bed.

 

Yamada keeps with his arms round Yuto’s neck securely, trying not to fall off the bed. Yuto’s first reaction is to protect Yamada so he braces the fall with a loud thud onto the bed and wraps his arms round Yamada’s waist. His hands slide down onto his ass when he knows Yamada won’t fall onto the floor, not wanting to squeeze out Yamada’s internal organs. Yamada manages to sit up on Yuto’s hips and looks down at Yuto, with his hand on Yamada’s thighs.

Both of them start laughing.

And in the midst of struggle, the cover has fallen into the floor somewhere at the end of the bed.

 

Thank god for central heating.

 

Yamada gives his ass a little wiggle on Yuto’s hips. Yuto squirms, which makes Yamada laughs even harder.

 

“You are insatiable.” Yuto smiles from underneath Yamada, he raises halfway presses another chaste kiss on his cheek before falling back into the bed looking up at Yamada. “I am so tempted to eat you.”

“I am giving you permission to eat me. In fact, I have given you permission to eat me.” Yamada answers, but Yuto didn’t move. “You are not planning to follow through?”

“I have every intention to. But alas, we have very hectic schedule ahead of us today, and I can’t risk you being uncomfortable.” Yuto answers. “Remember we missed that one rehearsal? I swear to God Chinen is on our case. He has photographic evidence now, it’s only a matter of time we have to come clean to everybody, and not turning up to rehearsal later will definitely trigger that.” Yuto throws his arm still over his eyes.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Yamada asks, tilting his head.

“I’m trying to imagine Hikaru dressed up as an old lady doing the Magic Power dance routine with a sparkly pink bass.” Yuto says.

“What’s your problem?”

“You are sitting on my problem.” Yuto answers. Yamada wiggles again. “And it’s not going to go away if you keep wiggling.”

 

Yamada wants to laugh at Yuto. He really does, but he is not the cruel, and he is not that insensitive.

He appreciates how caring Yuto is, and he appreciates Yuto worries about him.

But he is horny.

And there are technically only two layers of fabrics between them.

So Yamada keeps wiggling.

He wants the friction, and he is hoping Yuto knows what he’s doing.

 

“Ryo...suke...” Yuto moans, can’t help but rolls his hip in sync with Yamada.

“Hips up.” Yamada says, kneeling on his knees and reaches for Yuto’s boxers, Yuto lifts his hips so Yamada can remove them. He does the same to his. He grabs the cover from the floor and wraps it round his shoulders before sitting back onto Yuto’s hip. He extends his arms towards Yuto, who gladly sits up and let Yamada wraps them round his shoulder. He automatically places his arms round his waist. Yamada shifts on Yuto’s lap until there is no space between them.

 

Yamada rolls his hips experimentally, which earns a moan from Yuto.

Yuto rolls his hips too, and Yamada buries his head into Yuto’s neck, trying to stiff a moan.

 

“Wanna hear your voice.” Yuto murmurs into Yamada’s ear and rocks against him.

 

The harder they rock against each other, the loud they get.

The cover falls off Yamada’s should eventually, but they are too warm to care.

Yamada carefully not to dig his nails into Yuto’s back as he grabs greedy handfuls of it. Yuto tightens his arms round Yamada’s waist and attaches his mouth onto Yamada’s ear.

 

“I am close.” Yamada whispers into Yuto’s ear and rocks even harder than before. Yuto loosens his embrace on Yamada, and looks at Yamada. He presses a kiss on the corner of his lips before reaches behind him to run a finger from his perineum, circling his hole and up the crack of his ass.

 

Yamada shivers and screams, before coming between their stomachs.

Yuto follows within a fraction of a second.

The two of them collapse onto the bed heaving, the cover long forgotten, and a mess between their sweaty bodies.

 

“Best. Morning. Ever.” Yuto shouts and smiles at Yamada. Yamada rolls his eyes, resting his head on Yuto’s chest.

“I’m sticky.”

“You and me both.” Yuto answers.

“We should go and wash before this get crusty.”

“But I’m comfortable.” Yuto answers.

 

Yamada wrinkles his nose and gets off Yuto unwillingly before rolling off the bed and lands on his feet.

 

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you kiss me after I brush my teeth.” Yamada smiled. He extends his hand to Yuto, who takes it automatically and stands up next to him with no hesitation.

“That was easy to convince you.” Yamada says as they approach the bathroom.

“Well. You’re not going to kick me away from the bathroom now that I am here.” Yuto answers slyly. “And kisses usually turns into something else. I have lots of hope. And stamina. If you know what I mean.”

“We can’t. We have rehearsal and we’ll be late.” Yamada answers.

“What is this I hear?” Yuto says, turning his ear towards the window. “Manager-san said rehearsal has been cancelled.”

“Dork.” Yamada says, smiling at Yuto.

“Your dork, I am.” Yuto answers, then laughs at his own Star Wars joke. “You, I love.”

 

Yamada doesn’t answer.

He just smiles as he climbs into the shower.

 

_I love you, dork._


End file.
